


Matched in souls

by Rogercat



Series: Ancalagon the cat [12]
Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: F/M, Fourth Age, Married Couple, Rebirth, Valinor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:21:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27133784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rogercat/pseuds/Rogercat
Summary: Ancalagon is, sometimes, far more polite company than Elves
Relationships: Dior Eluchíl/Nimloth of Doriath
Series: Ancalagon the cat [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1633960
Kudos: 6





	Matched in souls

Ancalagon could hear his owners coming home, where he right now had not managed to catch a fat, tasty-looking mouse in the ivy. Judging from their voices, they seemed to be upset about something. 

“Mew. Mew!” 

Unusually, they did not even greet their beloved cat, which in itself was a sign that things were not normal. Then again, Ancalagon knew his owners well and simply took it as a sign that he should keep an eye on their behavior. 

~X~X~X~X~X~X 

Without a word, Nimloth kicked off her shoes as she placed her cloak on its usual place. The maid could tell that the master and mistress of the house really was best left alone for an hour or so. 

  
  


Once upstairs in their bedroom, Nimloth began to remove her hairpins and other jewelry. Then her dress was almost carelessly tossed into one corner where their dirty laundry was collected in a wicker basket of reeds. 

“Can people **_NOT_ ** find anything new to ask us, once in a while, when we actually happen to show up in public?!” 

It was nothing uncommon with hearing people comment on their huge age difference, even now when they were reborn in Valinor and Dior choosing the immortal life of the Elves. But for Nimloth, who had gotten a lot of rather mean-spirited comments about that she was actually marrying an overgrown child and would rather be a nanny than a proper wife, it felt like being back in Doriath at the time of their betrothal again. 

“Really, that about me being a fully grown adult at an age when Elflings are still children are something that those **_ignorant_ ** Elves in Valinor can not fully understand. All known Half-Elves grew at the rate of the Race of Men sans the three children of Elrond because he chose to be among the Elves and married a Elven bride,” Dior agreed, himself being in a bad mood to match his wife because this evening had not been that enjoyable for either one. 

It had started pleasantly since the host was a childhood friend of Nimoth and thus familiar with what was best avoided to talk with them, until that some unknown Elf suddenly had the gall to ask exactly how old Dior logically should be nowadays, since he died at the “young” age of 36 years and surely they had not counted the passing years while in the Halls of Mandos? 

“You gave that fool a very  **_lovely_ ** hand print in the face for asking that kind of insensitive question in front of all the other guests.” 

Dior had been tempered to give a biting response in turn, but his wife slapping the other Elf did enough to speak about them both. Realizing the risk of a bad situation because he knew that any mention of their age difference tended to result in that kind of reaction from the married couple, their host kindly allowed them to leave early. 

“Mew!” 

The victim of the cat's demand for attention this time was the so called vase Elwing had sent to her parents some months ago, sparing them the work of trying to give it away to someone else as the misshapen vase broke in several pieces on the floor outside the bedroom. 

“Who put that damn vase outside the master bedroom?!” the youngest of the four housemaids protested over what the cat just did and went to bring the broom for the needed cleaning. 

“Anca, did you feel that we needed some company?” 

Since Nimloth allowed him inside, Ancalagon jumped up on the bed just as Dior laid himself down for a comfortable position against the pillow to read a book. The muttered protest about the feline's weight on his stomach made Nimloth smile. 

“At last someone here is kind enough to not even think of the past around us.”

They could trust the huge cat to never bother them in that manner, as long as he got his requested attention once in a while. 


End file.
